101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Chow About That?
"Chow About That?" is the second segment of the first episode of the second season 101 Dalmatians: The Series. Plot The episode begins at Hiccup Hole where Lucky, Rolly and Cadpig are preparing to dive into the water. Lucky and Cadpig dive in first, though when Rolly performs a belly flop, he lands in the water with enough force that sends the Dalmatians flying onto land. Lucky scolds Rolly for diving in last, though as soon as he does such, Rolly's stomach growls and he realizes that they only have two minutes before lunch begins. The three of them realize that they're coming very close to missing lunch, though Lucky encourages his friends that they'll make it and the three of them charge off towards the farm. The scene changes to a river that the Dalmatians are closing in on, in which Lucky and Cadpig jump on a turtle's shell in order to get to the other side of the river. However, when the turtle sees Rolly coming, he moves out of the way and places a lily pad in his place, causing Rolly to plummet into the river when he tries to get across. Lucky turns back to try to help Rolly, though Rolly tells his friends to go on without him, which is an offer Cadpig is only too eager to exploit. However, Lucky refuses to let Cadpig abandon Rolly and the two head downstream in order to pull Rolly out of the water, though in doing such, they fall into the river themselves. The Dalmatians float downstream for a bit, though they eventually climb out through using a reed that was growing in the river. Rolly's stomach growls again and the Dalmatians realize they have even less time, though Lucky sees a sewer pipe and the three of them jump onto a makeshift sled and they slide through the sewer, emerging at the other end. The sled winds up right next to a tractor, which Cadpig attempts to ride, though when she realizes it's a busted down pile of junk, she apologizes and the Dalmatians continue to make their way back to the farm. The scene shows Lucky, Rolly and Cadpig running as quickly as they can, though the scene changes to show Nanny beginning the process to pour food into the Dalmatians food trough. As soon as the trough is filled up, ninety-six Dalmatians charge up to the trough, devouring all the food in the process, leaving nothing for Lucky, Cadpig and Rolly, who arrive at the trough just moments later. The three of them are devastated that they've actually missed lunch, which causes Rolly to make an odd scream about what just took place. The Colonel and Sergeant Tibbs, who are walking by, hear the scream and the Colonel makes a comment on how lunch was magnificent today, though his comments on the elegance of the food only causes the Dalmatians to become even hungrier. Rolly falls over and Cadpig explains to him that he should try having a mental meal, in which she demonstrates what she's talking about for him, though her comments about eating in her imagination only causes Rolly to become even hungrier. Spot runs up and tells the Dalmatians that they shouldn't have missed lunch, though before she can finish saying what she wanted to say, interrupts her by saying he’ll break into the chow tower in order to get the meal they inadvertently missed. The scene changes to near the kibble silo, where Lucky is using Princess and Duchess, as well as a wooden platform, in an attempt to create a seesaw that would be capable of sending something high up into the air. However, when Cadpig jumps out of the second story in order to try to send Rolly flying, she doesn’t have enough weight to lift Rolly up and she merely stumbles down the wooden platform. The scene changes to the top of the barn, where Lucky and Cadpig are pushing off a haystack to use in Cadpig's stead, though when Spot attempts to tell them something, Lucky cuts her off and he demands she help push the haystack, in which she does. They push the haystack off, though it backfires and it is sent flying back up towards them, squishing them as it lands. The scene changes once again to where Princess is jumps out of the barn, in which she does and Rolly is sent flying into the air, though he lands in Mayor Ed Pig's pen, which is far away from their intended objective. Mayor Ed Pig threatens the Dalmatians by saying they don’t want to make him get up, though the scene changes to show Spot trying to tell the Dalmatians something, though they brush her off because they don’t want to listen to what she has to say. Lucky, Cadpig and Rolly then try to use some coiled wire to bounce up to the food silo, though they malfunction and they wind up falling into Mayor Ed Pig’s pen, which causes him to threaten them again. The scene changes to show Lucky, Rolly and Cadpig riding on a vacuum cleaner, in which it rides towards the food silo and it climbs its way up towards the window, though the vacuum cleaner unplugs itself and the Dalmatians are sent plummeting down into the platform the Dalmatians build earlier, which sends them flying into Mayor Ed Pig’s pen. Mayor Ed Pig tells them that he's getting up, in order to carry out his threat, though the scene changes to show the Dalmatians pondering their next move. Spot attempts to tell them something else, though they refuse to believe her, though they then decide they need a giant helium balloon shaped like a peanut in order to get into the food silo. The scene changes to show the Dalmatians on a giant helium balloon that is shaped like a peanut, though when it crashes into the food silo's roof and pops, they are sent to the ground, though Cadpig comments on how they didn't land in Mayor Ed Pig's pen. However, Mayor Ed Pig walks up with a bucket of mud and he tosses it on them, in order to make his previous threats valid, though the scene changes shortly after that and the Dalmatians are clean again. Lucky, Rolly and Cadpig hold a thinking session to try to figure out what to do, though when Spot tells them they've been digging themselves into a hole, they take her comments literally and they decide to dig into the food silo. The three of them begin their digging, though Spot tells them that she needs to tell them two things; she first tells them that Nanny left some food in the barn for them, though she also tells them that they're about to hit the sewer pipe. However, before she can finish saying the second part, the Dalmatians hit the sewer pipe and they are sent flying into the air. The scene changes to show the three Dalmatians eating their food, in which they all apologize for Spot for not listening to her, and they pledge to never interrupt her in the future. However, the episode ends with Spot trying to say something to the Dalmatians, though they keep interrupting her in order to say something else, or just to eat. Trivia *The episode title is a play on the phrase: "How about that?" *In this episode, Cadpig hung on to a tree branch using her tail, yet dogs don't have the fashion to do so unlike other animals that have prehensile tails and are instinctive to it, such as monkeys and opossums. **Also, in the same episode, the pups consume their lunch in a matter of seconds, though in other episodes, they take time to do so. *The pups spend the entire episode trying to get into the Chow Tower; however, in a later episode of "K is for Kibble", they are all able to get into the Chow Tower with ease by simply climbing the ladder attached to it. *In an early storyboard, before the Dalmatians try the spring paws idea, Lucky is watching Spot chasing a ball around before Cadpig and Rolly approach. Lucky then watches how Spot's ball bounces, which is what appears to give him the idea of the spring paws. *In September of 2014, April Winchell sold her copy of the script on eBay to help raise money for her sister's charity, also claiming 101 Dalmatians: The Series to be a highlight of her career. *It is possible that there are two versions of the episode, since the trailer of 101 Dalmatians: The Series shows Lucky's "We can do it!" line in an alternate area, with Cadpig's "We can do anything!" line there, instead of when discussing with Rolly. **The trailer also shows the pups' spring attempt landing in front of Nanny, Wizzer, Duchess, Princess, Colonel, Sgt. Tibbs, Captain, Lucy, Cornelia, Mayor Ed Pig and Dumpling, instead of just Mayor Pig and Dumpling. It could possibly be a pilot to 101 Dalmatians: The Series. Category:Episodes